Often consumers go to their closets and are unsure as to the cleanliness of certain garments. Unable to recall how often the garment has been worn the consumer will tend to under utilize and over wash the garment. What is needed is a convenient device that serves as a “Good Steward” that promotes improved garment utilization and the conservation of resources as it relates to garments that can be worn multiple times before being cleaned. Garments for which this system is applicable include formal garments such as suites and dresses, garments worn for a short period of time, and garments worn in cool climates.